The invention relates to an electromagnetic radiation detector comprising at least one radiation absorption membrane transforming the absorbed energy into heat transmitted to at least one resistive thermometer having a resistance varying with temperature, the membrane being suspended above a substrate by support means constituting nanowire-based electrical connection means.
The invention also relates to a method for producing one such electromagnetic radiation detector.